


she tells his story

by buckleydiaz



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Lowercase, Past Character Death, Song Parody, Who Lives Who Dies Who Tells Your Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckleydiaz/pseuds/buckleydiaz





	she tells his story

**[angelica]**

every other founding father's story gets told  
every other founding father gets to grow old

**[burr]**

but when you're gone, who remembers your name?  
who keeps your flame?

**[burr and men]**

who tells your story?

**[angelica and women]**

who tells your story?

**[company]**

who tells your story?

**[women]**

frances

**[frances]**

i put myself into the narrative

**[women]**

frances

**[frances]**

i don't waste my time on tears  
i live more than eighty years  
it doesn't feel like enough

**[company]**

frances

**[frances]**

i interview every soldier who fought by your side

**[mulligan/lafayette/hamilton]**

she tells our story

**[frances]**

i try to make sense of your very few pages of writing  
you really do write like you have so much--

**[frances and company]**

time

**[frances]**

i rely on--

**[frances and martha]**

patsy

**[frances]**

while she's alive--

**[frances and martha]**

we tell your story

**[frances]**

she is buried in our family cemetery

**[frances and martha]**

near you

**[frances]**

when i needed her most she was right on--

[frances and company]

time

**[frances]**

and i'm still not through  
i ask myself, "what would you do if you had more--"

**[frances and company]**

time

**[frances]**

the lord, in his kindness  
he gives me what you always deserved  
he gives me more--

**[frances and company]**

time

**[frances]**

i petition for your owed government money

**[laurens]**

she tells my story

**[frances]**

i speak out against slavery  
you could have done so much more if you only had--

**[frances and company]**

time

**[frances]**

and when my time is up, have i done enough?  
will they tell our story?

**[company]**

will they tell your story?

**...**

**[frances]**

in my son's eyes i see you, my father  
i see you every--

**[frances and company]**

time

**[frances]**

and when my time is up  
have i done enough?  
will they tell my story?

**[company]**

will they tell your story?

**[frances]**

oh, i can't wait to meet you one day  
it's only a matter of--

**[frances and company]**

time

**[company]**

will they tell your story?  
who lives, who dies, who tells your story?  
will they tell your story?  
who lives, who dies--

**[full company]**

who tells your story?


End file.
